


村妓-3

by littlefur



Category: allby, 忽而今夏 | Suddenly This Summer (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefur/pseuds/littlefur





	村妓-3

3.  
第二天醒来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，我睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的是拱在胸口的覆着黑色软发的小脑袋，怔了一下，才想起来这是在黄杨树村，昨天晚上，就是在这间单人宿舍的床上，我狠狠的cao了一个拥有着双性身体的小男孩儿。  
“嗯……”小男孩被我吵醒了，胸口的小脑袋蹭了蹭。  
我被他蹭的心软，伸手摸了摸他的小脸儿，感觉有点烫。

“章远，”我把他从我怀里刨出来，他脸蛋儿泛着不正常的潮红，嘴唇干的起皮，“章远，来，我们试下体温。”  
“不，不要……”他小眉头皱的紧紧的，往被子里面缩，“难受……”  
“听话，小远，”我耐心地把体温计夹到他腋下，“你生病了，我们一会儿吃点药。”  
“我要睡觉，不要……”章远这个时候才是个孩子样，任性又撒娇，我笑了笑，想着他这肯定是要烧上几天，便打算去卫生所给他拿点药来。  
“我出去一趟，”我穿戴好衣服，又折回床前，把被子给他掖好，“你别乱跑啊。”

才五点半，外边没什么人，零星的几个早点铺子刚刚开门，老板娘正忙着蒸包子。  
我骑着好久没用过的二八杠穿梭在村里的小路上，清晨的风带着露水和凉气，让没睡了几个小时的我精神抖擞。  
到了卫生所，值班的小护士正在打瞌睡，我没吵醒她，直接去了医生值班室，去叫小刘帮我拿药。

小刘也正迷糊着，被我叫醒了老大不愿意，擦着口水抱怨着：“陆大少，您要什么药呀，我可点瞧瞧这小破地方有没有。”  
我看他翻腾了半天，估摸着真的找不到我要的东西了，索性就要了一只红霉素软膏。  
“哎，陆哥，昨个儿晚上杨大壮他妈过来了一趟，给卫生所买了点吃的，找你来着，可你已经走了，你去拿点，在护士站。”  
我本来想说不必了，又想到家里那个小东西还生着病，又没什么可吃的，就点了点头，让小刘接着去睡了。

再到护士站的时候，小护士已经醒了，看到我来，不好意思的眨巴着眼睛。  
“陆，陆哥，刘哥和我说了，这些是给你拿的，你正巧来了，带回去吃吧。”  
我笑了笑，那小姑娘就红了脸蛋，“小丫头，”我笑着问她，“你们这儿有没有买衣服的地方，我没带几件过来，想着这两天周末去看看。”  
逛街购物可能是女人的天性，无论城里还是乡间，我一问这个，小丫头脸也不红了，滔滔不绝的给我推荐了好几个小商场。

“就是都在县城里，不过离我们黄杨树村也不远，30多分钟自行车就到了，”我从食品袋里拿出一包巧克力给她，她特别高兴的收下了，“我们村正要搞城市化，去县城特别方便。”  
这儿的姑娘还真是可爱。我谢过她，拎着吃的往回走，半路上遇见早点铺子，又买了牛奶和肉包子带回去。

我回到单人宿舍的时候，屋里还是静悄悄的，章远没起床，他像一只小猫一样蜷缩着身体，就那么柔软的一小团蒙在被子里，轻的仿佛连床铺都压不下去。  
我看了他一会儿，小东西没有要醒的迹象，就自己去卫生间洗了手，拿出医药箱，掀开被子想看看他下体的伤口。

章远上身穿着我的跨栏背心，因为睡姿的问题，胸前两点嫩红欲遮还露，红肿的翘着，幼小的乳晕上边印着斑驳的齿痕。  
他下体只穿了我给他的男士内裤，是女友新买给我了，对他来说太大了，仿佛一块布松松垮垮遮着他的羞处。  
我轻轻剥下他的底裤，棉质的内裤里染了点红。我皱了皱眉，拨开他细白的双腿，果然，他那朵肿的像小馒头一般的小花儿还渗着血丝。

太可怜了。我心里抽痛，用棉签一点点擦掉他那稚嫩花核和蕊心上的血渍，涂抹了止血粉。涂药带来的疼痛让章远醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊的看到一个男人正在扒下他的裤子看他私处，吓了一个激灵，下意识的伸腿去踢我。  
我只感觉到一个软乎乎滑溜溜的小东西从我的脸颊擦过，一把抓住后才发现是章远的小脚，刚睡醒本来就没力气，何况他又被我弄伤了，踢人的力道弱了很多，仿佛在勾引一般。

“哥，哥哥，”他看清楚是我，本来想挣扎的劲头退却了，但还是害怕的厉害，浑身哆嗦着，连可爱的脚指头都缩了起来。  
“乖，”我吻了吻他的小脚，安抚他，“哥哥不碰你，是棉签，我们涂上消炎药就起来吃饭。”

在我往章远的小花穴上涂上了油汪汪的红霉素软膏之后，便帮小男孩儿套上干净的底裤，把他抱起来。  
他伤的太重，还不能下地活动，我拿了热毛巾给他擦脸，给他披上我的外罩，拉好被子盖住下体，又端来热牛奶喂给他喝。  
仿佛照顾孩子一般。

但没有一个父亲，会在深夜里对一个孩子做那种粗暴而又伤天害理的事情。  
我盯着章远清澈的眼睛，他也看着我，就着我的手喝杯中的牛奶，可能是怕烫，他先是伸出小舌头舔了舔，确定温度合适了，才用小手碰住了杯子，小口啜饮起来。  
“小猫儿。”我被他的可爱逗笑了，用温热的手点了点他圆乎乎的鼻头，换来他软乎乎的笑容。

我的心都化了。他这么漂亮、可爱、乖巧，又是稚嫩的年纪，本该是被人捧在手心里爱的，为什么要受那么多无妄的苦呢？  
那些野兽般的男人，看到这样的他是怎么下得去手的呢？  
我心里沉重而愧疚，因为我也不过是那众多男人里的一个罢了。

“章远。”我抱他在我怀里，他的小屁股坐在我的大腿上，圈着一双腿，小脚踩在我另一条腿上，头靠着我的胸口，小手抓着我前襟的纽扣，而我轻轻的抚摸着他的头发。  
他没有回答我，只任凭我抱着他，一声一声喊着他的名字，仿佛是忏悔，是告白。

章远在我怀里又一次睡了过去。他还是微热，昨晚又经历了疼痛与流血，身体很虚，嗜睡是正常的。  
我把他抱到床上，搂着他直到他睡熟，便收拾了钱包出门。

我去县城是想给章远买衣服。  
他一个男孩子，穿着女孩儿的粉色凉鞋，蕾丝内裤，虽然可能是有些人见不得人的性癖所在，但我既然想保护他，好好对他，就不能在这方面任凭别人糟蹋他。  
我是个男人，不会买衣服，之前因为工作忙，也鲜少陪女友逛街，还好县城里的商场布局并不繁琐，东西也不多，我尽量挑选了些适合章远的衣物和鞋子，又买了些小孩儿爱吃的零食和糕点。

这次回去的时候，章远的醒着的，他已经睡了太久，虽然没有下床，但看到我进门的时候，还是支起了身子冲我笑。  
我不知道我的嘴角也扬了起来，仿佛像妻子炫耀的丈夫一般，把买回来的东西摊在了床上。

章远真的还是小孩子，最先吸引他目光的是一块草莓的奶油蛋糕。我从厨房取了勺子，让他挖着吃。自己拆开了新买的衣物，帮他往身上套。  
棉质的小T恤，小衬衫，带兜帽的卫衣，外衫，底裤，短裤，长裤，运动裤，长短袜，运动鞋和小皮鞋，我发现自己真的像女人一样，一口气买了这么多还乐此不疲。

被我重新打扮的章远，是个清新秀气的小男孩儿，不带一丝媚气，也没有那些暗戳戳的性暗示的衣物点缀，干干净净的，仿佛是我邻居家乖巧可人的小弟弟。  
我抱着章远，像打扮洋娃娃一样带他去照镜子，“小家伙，你真漂亮，很帅嘛！”我夸赞他。  
他看着镜子里的自己，不好意思的笑了。

晚饭的时候，我突然想到一个问题，章远这么大的孩子，是不还在上学呢。  
不料，章远看了看我，摇了摇头，便继续去舀碗里的粥。  
“是没上过学么？”  
“不是，去年夏天开始，婶婶不让我去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“大壮哥考上了城里的大学，我要抓紧帮忙赚钱。”  
“你赚钱？”我笑了，“你还没成年，是个初中生吧，你去哪儿赚钱。”  
章远没有回答，只是看了看我，眼睛里满是忧伤。

我瞬间明白了，并为刚才鲁莽的应答感到羞愧。  
他这么一个白白净净的漂亮小男孩儿，又长着一副双性的身体，在这男人多女人少的黄杨树村，还能怎么挣钱？  
“谁让你干的？”我按住他的手，他的小手在我掌心里颤抖着。  
“是婶婶。”  
我皱着眉头，问道：“是从……什么时候开始的？”  
章远抖得更厉害了，他闭上了眼睛，睫毛像落了雨的花蕊般颤着：“三，三四年前。”

我心里咯噔一下，章远现在还是个孩子，三四年前，那当时的他才多大？  
这是犯罪。  
我脑海里不禁闪过一些画面，幼小的章远在那些野兽般的成年男人身下哭泣、颤抖的可怜模样，但在这个落后闭塞的小村庄里，又有谁能救得了他呢？  
我心痛的抱住他，章远的小眉头紧缩着，仿佛回忆起了可怕的往事，他紧紧搂住我的脖颈，把头埋在我的颈窝。

“小远，”我捏着他的脖颈，仿佛再捏弄一只受伤的小猫儿，“你告诉我，大壮有欺负过你么？”  
章远抬起头，眼中还含着泪光，摇了摇头。  
“大壮哥对我很好，”他小声说，“和哥哥你一样。”  
“那……村长有么？”我盯着他的眼睛，看着章远眼中的泪光闪了闪，突然泪水就涌了出来，他吸了吸鼻子，重新把头埋在了我的怀中。

他没有回答，我却全明白了。  
微暗的天光中，我亲吻了他的额头。  
“宝宝，别怕。”


End file.
